Fun At The Cabin KioxRitsuka
by CrimsonVampriss
Summary: Ritsuka gets a call to make memories with Kio, but what kind of memories does the candy loving, Kio have in mind? Yaoi don't read if you don't like!


It was a cold winter morning and I was snuggled up in my bed, when my phone rang. I rolled over and wondered who the hell it could it be so early. I looked at my phone expecting it to be Soubi but I was wrong I saw a number I didn't recognize and I was tempted not to answer it because they had disturbed my sleep. But at the last minute I pressed the talk button and answered. "Hello?" "Hey Ritsuka." said a familiar voice. Though I couldn't quite remember who it was. "Who is this?" I asked. "Its Kio, Sou chan's friend!" said the familiar voice. Kio? Why would he be calling? I wondered could there be something wrong with Soubi?! "Is Soubi okay?!" I asked. "Yeah, yeah Sou chan's fine, I wanted to ask you something." replied Kio. I sighed in relief, and asked. "What's that?"

"Would you like to come up with me to my families cabin to hang out?" asked Kio casually. "Uh I don't know." I said quietly. I didn't like the sound of this. "Oh come on it'll be fun, you can bring your camera and make memories with me, Soubi says you like doing that sort of thing." pressed Kio. At the sound of making memories I eagerly sat up, and asked. "Are we friends?!" "Of course! So you wanna come?" asked Kio. "Sure! Will Soubi be coming?" I asked. "Um sorry Ritsuka, he cant make it he's got some school work to do. Do you still want to make memories?" asked Kio. Well I guess it cant be helped I thought to myself, and I did want to make memories with my new friend so I said. "Sure." "Okay then I'll pick you up in front of your house Soubi showed me the way so I'll be there in twenty minutes." replied Kio. "See you then!" I said excitedly as I hung up. From there I got up and brushed my teeth I then pulled on a light blue sweater and some jeans, my mom was still asleep so I left her a quick note and grabbed my camera then waited outside for Kio. Some time away from the house might do me some good though mother would defiantly be upset with me when I arrived back home. Twenty minutes lately as promised Kio pulled up in my driveway and I got in and buckled up.

"Hey Ritsuka." replied Kio. "Hey." I said casually. "I'm so glad you could come, I'm actually glad it'll be just the two of us." replied Kio as he pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road. I looked up at Kio in shock then asked. "You are? Why?!" Kio chuckled then said. "Because I want to know more about you Rit chan." I felt my cheeks burn with embarssment at the nick name Kio had given me. Kio then popped a sucker in his mouth then offered me one, which I politely declined. "Why do you want to know more about me?" I asked as we got further down the road. "Because your not like Seimei at all, and you don't hurt Sou chan like Seimei did plus your so cute." replied Kio. I felt myself blushing, but I didn't like Kio bad mouthing Seimei. "Seimei wouldn't do such a thing!" I protested. Kio chuckled then with his free hand ruffled my hair then said. "I wont argue since I want this to be a fun day." Kio then scratched my ears which I felt myself leaning into Kio's hand and purring. Kio chuckled, and asked. "You like that huh Rit chan?" I blushed and pulled away, which caused Kio to laugh even more. "Oh don't be so shy Rit chan I'm just teasing." replied Kio. From there the conversation ended, and all was silent until we arrived at Kio's cabin a hour later. As we pulled up to the cabin my eyes went wide in awe at the old log cabin I'd never seen one up close but I'd always heard about them from friends at school and I secretly wished I could stay in one for the night. "Like it?" asked Kio casually. "Yes its amazing!" I said happily.

"Thanks, just wait to you see the inside." replied Kio as he got out of the car. I then got out and tugged on Kio's jacket and Kio looked down at me and asked. "Will you make memories with me now?" Kio beamed and said "Sure." So for about fifteen minutes we took pictures together, and of one another. After that, Kio unlocked the cabin and led me inside once inside I stopped and looked around in awe everything had a homey looked to it and it was nicely furnished it had everything from couches to a big fire place in the center of the room. Kio got a fire going, and led me upstairs and showed me the bedroom, "I'm sorry there's only one bedroom vacant right now there other rooms are used for storage as of right now I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me." replied Kio. "Its fine." I said. "You don't care that there's only one bed?" asked Kio.

"No we're both guys."I said maturely. "True." agreed Kio. From there Kio fixed breakfast for the two of us and we currently sat in the small kitchen quietly eating our breakfast. I didn't know why but I felt more comfortable around Kio than I had when I had first met him. "Is the food to your liking Rit chan? Its not too hot is it?" asked Kio suddenly. "Yes its very delicious." I commented. Kio beamed at my words then said. "I'm glad!" I couldn't understand why he wanted to spend time with me little lone want to know more about me. Simply giving me the reason that I was not like Seimei didn't clear it enough for me. What was Kio up to? I wondered. Could it be Soubi was doing something dangerous and didn't want me to know about it? I asked myself all of a sudden. "Kio tell me are you taking me away because Soubi's putting himself in danger?" I asked worriedly.

Kio tsked then said. "Ritsuka, Ritsuka you really don't trust me? I'm hurt there's nothing wrong with Sou chan I can assure you he's just fine." I set back in my chair I felt a little bit more at ease, now that Kio had cleared that up I finished up my breakfast then helped Kio with the dishes. Though most of the time Kio was really just messing around more so than doing the dishes, a while later we finished up. I suddenly felt a little tired, so I turned to Kio and said. "I'm tired all of a sudden so if its okay with you I'm going to go take a nap." "That's a good idea Rit chan, I'll take one with you." said Kio excitedly as he grabbed my hand and led me up the inside the bedroom he led me over to the bed and laid down and pulled me to was defiantly Soubi's friend the way he clung to me, it was uncomfortable for the first few minutes but soon I felt myself lulling to sleep curled up again Kio.

Kio's POV

I gazed down at Rit chan's sleeping form and smiled a little I wasn't really tired I had slept peacefully the night before. But I just wanted to have him in my arms, I had desired Ritsuka since the first time I had met him. Though I always teased Sou chan about being a a pervert, but once I met cute little Rit chan I became a pervert too. Though I kept my desires a secret until three days ago, I couldn't hold it from Sou chan any longer so I broke down and told him. I thought he'd get upset and pummel me but he just smiled and suggested I'd take Ritsuka up to my families cabin. I scratched Rit chan's cute ears and smiled a little when he purred and snuggled closer to me. When he awoke I would have to tell him the truth, though I was afraid of rejection but that's the risk I'd have to take. I draped my arm around Rit chan's small body and surprisingly feel asleep a while later. Close to eight o'clock I woke and saw that Rit chan was already up and I heard the shower running so I crept inside the bathroom and stripped down to nothing and walked inside and about jumped him when I saw his wet sparkling body.

I managed to get over to him without him noticing me, and once there I wrapped my arms around him giving me a start. "What are you doing in here?!" asked Rit chan. "I thought it would be fun to take a shower together, here let me wash your back." I said as I grabbed a sponge. "No please go." said Rit chan as he blushed. But I ignored him and began washing his back in small slow circles which had him purring in no time. I knew that I'd had to tell him the truth after this, I had to have him to hold and I had to claim that small sexy body of his. After I finished washing his back he insisted on washing my back as a favor to me, well I wasn't about to pass up the offer! "Kio can I ask you something?" asked Rit chan a few minutes later. "Sure anything!" I said happily. "Does it hurt to lose your ears?" asked Rit chan in a soft voice. My eyes went wide, I hadn't been expecting him to ask such a thing, but I quickly regained composure and said. "The first time always hurts, but when you get passed the pain it feels great." I turned around just in time to see him blush, and I chuckled and got down to his level and asked. "Shall I show you?" He blushed bright red, and before he could decline I quickly said. "You don't have to tell me just yet, first I want to tell you something." "What's that?" he asked.

I led him out of the shower, and helped him dry off then we went and sat down on the bed. It was now or never, I thought to myself as I took a big breath. "Rit chan I don't care if you reject me I just want you to know that ever since I saw you I felt myself attracted to you, and I want you to know that its developed into love over time. I love you Rit chan everything about you, you can get mad if you like but its the truth." I said softly while gazing into his eyes. His eyes filled with confusion as he asked. "You love me?! Why?!" I reached out and stroked his hair, and said. "Yes I love you, your just too adorable to resist besides your way different from Seimei." This time he didn't defend his brother, he just gazed at me in shock. "I don't know what to say." Rit chan murmured a few minutes later. "Say you'll give me a chance." I said eagerly.

He looked up shyly and said. "Okay." He then blushed bright red and I couldn't help it anymore I grabbed him up into a hug and squealed. "Rit chan you are so cute!" I felt my heart flutter a little when he hugged me back I then rubbed his back slowly and asked. "Want me to show you now?" I felt him nodded, and I pulled back and then said. "I'll take good care of you my little kawaii Rit chan." I then captured his mouth in a long and slow kiss, at first Rit chan was shy and only kissed back as much as he could to keep up with me. But as I slid my arms around his waist and pulled him closer he began to get the hang of it. As I flicked my tongue out to coax his lips open, I began growing hard with need for Ritsuka. Ritsuka shyly opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue inside and moved it over his small eager tongue. Still while kissing him, I slipped my hand up his chest and captured one of his small buds and pinched just lightly to make him mew. I was satisfied when he squirmed to get closer to me, and his eagerness made me all the more hard. So I broke the kiss, and kissed down to his neck planting several open mouth kisses on his throat, when I found the right stop I began nipping and sucking at the area.

Ritsuka moaned and wrapped his hands around my hair and gently tugged. The motion sent a number of emotions through me, I was trying to take things slow but I found it hard, I felt my hand trailing down in between Ritsuka thighs I nudged them opened and took hold of his throbbing member. I thought he'd pull away for sure but instead he just pushed into my hand, which almost sent me over the edge. I stroked him slowly at first, and his cries of joy were what made me speed up till I was stroking him up and down faster and faster. In no time he was bouncing up and down on my lap, and I knew he was so close, so I rubbed his head all around and teased his opening where pre cum was already starting to dribble out his opening. "Ahhhhh! K-Kio something h-happening!" cried Ritsuka. "Its okay Rit chan just go with it." I panted as I urged him closer to the edge. Then no sooner had I said that he tensed, and shot out a stream of cum that splattered both of our abdomens. I then pulled him off my lap and laid him back on the bed and said. "I'm going to get your ready, so it wont hurt as much." Ritsuka looked scared, so I kissed him softly then pulled away and said. "I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

I then went and retrieved a small tube of lube, and coated my fingers nice and good then slipped one into Ritsuka's tight asshole. "Ahhhh uhhhh no it hurts!" cried Ritsuka as he tried to pull away. "Its okay Rit chan the pain will be over soon." I cooed as I worked my finger in deeper trying to find the sweet spot that would have him begging for more. As I brushed across his prostate he moaned loudly and blushed, he was so cute by the way he tried to bit his lip to conceal his moans. But as I pushed another finger inside and brushed it against his prostate he was unable to suppress his moans. "Mmmmmm K-Kio! More!" begged Ritsuka. So I slipped a third finger inside and moved my fingers in and out slowly making sure to stretch him nicely but also to make him go wild. After a few minutes when I thought he had been prepared enough I slipped my fingers out.

Ritsuka cried out in protest at the removal of my fingers, but I quickly reassured him. "I'll make you feel even better." I then coated my cock when the lubed, and then positioned it at Ritsuka's tight entrance. "This parts going to hurt a lot more but I'll try to bring you more pleasure than pain." I replied. As Ritsuka nodded, I slowly pushed in and groaned at the tightness, and the warmth I felt. Damn he was tight, and hot and it was hard to hold back but as I gazed up at Rit chan I saw he was having a hard time adjusting, and there was pain riddled on his face. I then slowly pushed all the way in and rested on top of Ritsuka so he could he get use to me. A few minutes later, I began to move in and out and this time Ritsuka moan in pleasure rather in pain. I grabbed both of his hands, and rose over him as I went in and out, I brushed my lips across his and whispered as I moved. "I love you Rit chan, I'll always take care of you." Ritsuka kissed me back eagerly and began to move his hips along with mine, which made me groan as I pushed deeper inside of his tightness.

Ritsuka was now clinging to me, and moaning as I brushed against his prostate, he was close just as I was. I went faster now gripping his hands tighter as I was right on the edge. There was no time to stop, so I ended up cumming deep inside Ritsuka and just be the sensation of me cumming inside him was enough to make Ritsuka arch up and cum. "Ahhhhh! Ohhhhh Kio!" moaned Ritsuka as he came nicely. I slipped out of him, and laid down beside him and kissed him gently then I turned him around so he could see himself in the mirror I then said. "Look you look so cute with your new ears Rit chan." I watched in amusement as he ran his hands over them in awe, he was just too cute for words. He then surprised me by kissing me full on the mouth, he then whispered. "Thank you Kio, I've got a secret to tell you." I smiled as I pulled back to look into his eyes, I then asked. "What' that?" "I love you too." replied Ritsuka as he curled up against me. I hugged him tight, and asked. "Since when?" "Since that day you took me, and Soubi out for ice cream." replied Ritsuka.

"That was a special day for me as well, promise you'll stay with me?" I asked hopefully. I knew Soubi was important to him, but I wanted to be important to him as well, even more so since he admitted he loved me. "I promise, I want to always be by your side." whispered Ritsuka. I was happy that Ritsuka had let down his defensive guard, because he had allowed me to see who he was truly, and I knew that soon he'd trust me even more to open up and be himself more often, and I couldn't wait for that day to happen.


End file.
